


[Podfic] Open Your Arms to Me

by Akaihyou, araydre



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dehumanization, Denial, Don’t copy to another site, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Steve Rogers is not perfect, Stubborn Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wakandan Science Did It, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Bucky isn’t out of the bed he’s been put in to recover when he’s asked what to do with the HYDRA part. It’s alive and healing... regenerating... whatever, as well as he is, physically.  They haven’t let it wake up yet. No one is completely sure itwillwake up—or if it will have anything like a natural human mind, if it does. He, really. He should try to think of it as a person. Him as a person.He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to think of the Winter Soldier at all.“I take it all back, Rogers,” Tony snarls as soon as Steve picks up. “I really do want to kill Barnes.”“Tony?” Steve yawns, rudely yanked out of dearly-needed sleep. Tony’s words hit him. “What the hell?” He thought they’d been on the way to working things out.It’s a mark of exactly how upset Tony is that he doesn’t comment on Steve’s language. “I have half of my parents’ murderer defrosting in Hulk’s room!”Steve bolts upright and lunges for the set of Wakandan beads that let him check for updates on Bucky. “Wait, what?”





	[Podfic] Open Your Arms to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Your Arms To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000611) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou), [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



> Cover art by araydre. The music is The One Moment by OK GO and is also the source of the title.

**[  
MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92q68x7qc68po2w/Open_Your_Arms_to_Me_mp3_with_music.mp3/file) **

**Length:1:29:10**

**File Size: 54.5 MB**

 

**[MP3 without music](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fyg3rfl51zr1f3w/Open_Your_Arms_to_Me_mp3_no_music.mp3/file) **

**Length: 1:26:38**

**File Size: 52.7 MB**

  


End file.
